Sesshomaru and the sorceress
by inuyashahiei freak
Summary: sesshomaru finds an unconscious girl in the forest who just happens to be sorceress


Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Jynx and Jessica but I will someday!!!!! Hahahaha  
  
Read this: the story takes place in our time in a town but they still are demons but Sesshomaru is 12 Inuyasha is 7and their little sister Genie (Jynx) is 4.oh and any one who doesn't know what a sorceress or sorcerer is it's a MUCH stronger form of a witch and yes they do look human.  
  
Sesshomaru and the Sorceress "I not going to stay on earth for any amount of time and you can't make me!" said the sorceress in training. "Hn your staying cause I'm training you!" Said the sorcerer. "Oh yeah what are you gonna do make me unconscious?!" The sorceress screams. "First get your grammar right its going to and that doesn't sound like a bad idea" the sorcerer remarked. "Shi- " with that a magically wham left the sorceress unconscious in the woods (it didn't hurt or any thing butt the sorceress wasn't being so cooperative so it left him no choice) ________________________________________________________________________  
  
That same day Inuyasha wakes up to find neither his mom nor dad home. Inuyasha confused about his mom and dad's disappearance askes"Sesshomaru we are mom and dad?" "Go to hell" Sesshomaru remarks. "Hey where the hell are u you going anyway" Inuyasha asking more questions. "Go-to-hell" Sesshomaru just remarked again. While Sesshomaru was leaving there little sister Genie came but tripped like always. (She always called Jynx though. Can you see why?) "Where Sesshomaru go! Aaaaahhh! Where Mommy! Where Daddy!" Jynx started to scream. Then Inuyasha remarks, "Go to hell"(Inuyasha looks up to his big bro) "why no one give me straight answer" Jynx said looking down at floor sadly. (How cute why is Inuyasha so mean to her) "Well Sesshomaru probably going on one of his nature walks or grocery because our parents forgot to go food shopping before they left so no breakfast" Inuyasha told Jynx finally giving her a straight answer." "Ohhhh but me so hungry!" Jynx moaned. "Well just starve" Inuyasha said with another remark.  
  
'Why do I have to go grocery shopping! Got damn it my parents are so useless!' Sesshomaru thought. 'I'll just get some damn fruit the hell with them kids if they don't like it.' Well Sesshomaru bought a couple of apples he really didn't feel like shopping he was going to go back later anyway. So he took the grocery bag and went to walk through the forest to stall for time because he didn't want to put up with his brother or sister. He walked into the forest close to his house and kept on thinking how his parents can just leave like that and at it's close to the end of summer. But then a scent caught his nose and it wasn't it a human scent either. He followed it till he found an unconscious girl. 'Tch she probably deserved it' he thought.' He leaving then he thought what could happen to the girl. "Damn me and freaken good heart," he murmured while going back to get the girl. He picked her and put her over his shoulder.  
  
Back at the house Inuyasha was playing video game with Jynx cheering him on. Then a grumbling sound came out of nowhere. "AHHHH I'm so hungry!" Inuyasha then screamed. Suddenly then Sesshomaru entered the room. "What do we have to eat?!" Inuyasha asked. Then he looked at the girl and screamed "Uhh I'm not a Hannibal!" "When not eating the girl you dimwit" Sesshomaru remarked while throwing him an apple. Inuyasha missed and then Jynx tripped over it entering the kitchen. Sesshomaru dropped the girl on the floor purposely leaving her there. Then Inuyasha dragged to the couch. "Why girl here?" Jynx asked. "Yeah is that how u pick up girls?" Inuyasha asked with an evil smirk. "No! I just couldn't leave her out there!" Sesshomaru screamed. "So you like her?" Inuyasha asked still with an evil smirk. "Go to hell" Sesshomaru remarked. "Oh My God this all you bought!" Inuyasha screamed. Well they all had an apple except Inuyasha he had all of them except for the ones Sesshomaru and Jynx ate. Sesshgomaru went to his room while Jynx just stared at the girl on the couch. "Got Damn It He cheated" Inuyasha screamed at the video game. "How video cheat you," Jynx asked. Sesshomaru then came down stairs to get a glass of water. Then suddenly a yawn came out of nowhere. The girl finally woke up. Then she saw Inuyasha examining her and Inuyasha yelled "Sesshomaru the hags awake." "Hn. And what is your name" she asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha then replied, "Go to hell." Jynx then said, " My name is Genie but everyone call me Jynx. I still can't figure why though. The one who called you a hag is Inuyasha and the one who carried you home is Sessomaru and what is your name?" "Wait some one carried me home?" the girl asked blushing at the thought. "Yeah he over there! What your name?! What your name?!" Jynx kept on asking. "Well I'm a sorceress and my name is Jessica and by the looks of it guys are dog demons."  
  
Well how do u like the first chapter! I would like lots of reviews! Please! 


End file.
